


I'm Ripping my Stitches to See You Put Them Back

by Gore_Slash_Are_My_Favorite_Things



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: AU, Abuse in general, Abuse too, Angst, Bottom Hux, Dubcon Cuddling, Dubcon Kissing, F/F, F/M, Hux is in general just abused, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kylo Ren human disaster, Lmao bad puns everywhere, M/M, Multi, Pain, Soulmate AU, Suffering, also nonhuman hux, bottom!Hux, but later, dubcon sex, hux half-breed, kylo Ren is a bastard and somehow fucks up Hux even more, like at first it seems like Ohhh it's gonna be a nice FIC :), noncon too, not full human but hella looks it, thats all Hux does is suffer, thats all I can write lmao, thats write Hux is bottoming fuck you, then suffering, this is my aesthetic, top kylo, warninsg it gets fucked up, yoy gonna feel bad for hux
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 04:52:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5695504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gore_Slash_Are_My_Favorite_Things/pseuds/Gore_Slash_Are_My_Favorite_Things
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren was a different type of terrible compared to General Hux, two sides of the same coin you could say...  Well what if those sides were bound together only to have one ripped away?  This is the story of good verse evil in one man and how he fucks even his soulmate up beyond repair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Ripping my Stitches to See You Put Them Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Larrant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larrant/gifts).



Rey and Poe piloted the Melanom Falcon while Finn watched their prisoner, the first order's highest ranked official – General Hux. Of course Finn wasn't watching a conscience General Hux, they had heavily drugged the man for Finn's safety. They had put enough drugs in him to kill three men, so it was a bit of a surprise to see the general not dead and the brave trio decide to take him before he could contact his men. Sadly the trio hadn't really thought of what to do with general once they were safely away from his war ships, they would take him to the resistance of course but what if he woke up? They didn't have any more tranquilizer, so hopefully the handcuffs would keep the violent redhead from attacking Finn who seemed convince that cuffs couldn't hold the man down.

Said ginger was groggily waking and by the way his head felt like it was splitting open, he though he'd simply over done drinking (again). Bearing his teeth, the redhead snarled out "Computer lights 0%" and when the light remained and a small snarl could be heard the General realized his mistake. The floor he laid against rumbled with the engines of the smaller craft and even in his dazed pained state he could tell that these cuffs that held his hands together we're not his or Ren's, causing the General to feel rage swirling in his stomach along with the nausea. The snarl came from another male who towered over him, who would have the gal to growl at him! Squirming to try to sit up so he could grasp what was happening around him, the General only ended up choking as the foggy dizzying pain shot through his skull making him gasp and slump against the ground. Mouth opened as he loudly gasped and panted, unable to stop himself from drooling, if he was in the right state of mine he would've been furious at his display of control-the lack of it. As it was though he could hardly process a coherent thought as drool dripped from his mouth while he panted like a dog, the man who towered over him pressed a gun to his cheek and without thinking he turned licking it before placing the barrel in his mouth, sucking eagerly as his foggy brain instantly making the connection to Kylo Ren.

Unfortunately the man wasn't Ren, not even close. It was one of his old soldiers, the defect Finn who didn't enjoy the show at all. If anything his body froze in shock before he panicky ripped the gun out of the man's mouth, causing him to cry out weakly from the roughness resulting in the man drooling a new color then clear liquid-bright brilliant crimson swirled in it. Panicky Finn looked at the dazed man's confused expression as he whined out "K-Kylo?" _Oh hell no!_ Finn's face scrunched up at the idea of what kind of relationship Kylo and the General had, this is not what he signed up for. Gently nudging the confused man's body he stuttered out in nervousness, "General-stop! I'm not Ren, I'm your guard!  I-I'm in charge, you're t-the prisoner..."

This didn't reach the General very well, only made his mind become more unfocused and confused from his place on the floor. He did however notice that he was laying in a small puddle of his bloody drool so he tried to squirm and wiggle away, making poor Finn think he understood him. Hux simply wanted to get away from the cold drool then suddenly the words and voice clicked into place making the General jerk violently away in rage. The fast moment made his stomach protest but not as loudly as the flashes of memories that raced in his mind causing him to arch in pain and panic, memories of where he was and more importantly why Kylo Ren wasn't with him.

_He remembered the morning as any other, ugly and cold making his shivering body scream out for more warmth-to curl up next to his lover. His lover had left hours ago though, never staying to long with Hux and the General didn't mind. At least he'd never let Ren know how deeply it affected him, he was never one to show weakness. Weakness lead to failure or death his father always said and he was right, Hux ended his father for his weaknesses. Slowly the man slipped out of the steadily growling colder bed to get dressed quickly, he wanted to be in his warm outfit before going about his day._

The ginger bite his lip enough to feel the flesh tearing as he tried to stop his mind from slipping deeper into the memory, all it would accomplish was to make him suffer. So of course his mind simply delve deeper into the pain, wanting to tear him apart at the seems.

 _Over all the day wasn't even extraordinary, just another day of paperwork, rounding up his men, correcting procedures and such. If only it had stayed like that and didn't become a spiraling hell spawn, when he'd been on his eighth coffee of the day (with some imported energy drink mixed in, no one could know his weakness) a Lieutenant ran up to him with a smile fighting it's way onto her face. Simply raising an eyebrow and kept his face cold as asked the woman what made her so happy? The words that had left her mouth had shattered his world, so competently and utterly he almost lost his cold mask of indifference. He'd been lucky Captain Phasma gave him an out, she was the only one who knew how close Hux had been with Kylo so the moment she'd heard the world shattering news she jumped in so the General could run like a coward. His basted high heeled boots that Ren oh so loved alerted everyone of his rapid escape. Kylo Ren his soulmate, who's real name Ben Solo was caved into his skin since he was a child had died chasing a rebel ship_.

Hands touching him trying to calm him only made his heart race faster, made his breath stutter because why were they touching him. Only Kylo touched him, _whywhywhwywhyw hy was he being touched?!_ Kylo would never touch him again, never hold him in the dark when he thought he slept, never kiss him, to many never agains and regrets of things they never did do over whelmed the redhead causing him to lash out violently with his legs effectively nocking his handler off even if it made his stomach protest and bile try to spill out of him.

_That same feeling of nausea, skull splitting pain, and the take of bile is what he felt as he fled to his room barely keeping his cold expression just that. The moment he had made it to his room he'd ripped his coat off, trembling as he made his way to the sink of the bathroom. A hysterical bubbling laugh ripped from his throat as he stared at himself thinking of how he fucked up, he could see his mask cracking visibly as the laugh was twisted out of him, soon turning to a horribly concealed roar as he smashed the mirror. He was a utter disappointment, getting attached to a unstable man, being born like this-so physically and mentally frail. So unlike what his parents wanted, they'd hoped for him to take after his more alien heritage, to be red skinned with ridges and thorns coming from his skin like many Sith half-breeds but Hux had been so **human**. Instead he only got his species unnaturally high body tempter, strong sense of smell, and the ability to make almost impenetrable force shield for his mind. Clawing at his broken mirror did nothing for the horrible twisting pain that engulfed him, so he turned on the knight's name. Screaming profanities of what they'd done together, crying out curses in every language he knew at the man who'd promised him the universe some nights._

_Panic had twisted in Hux as he continued to scream, something so foreign to the man since he'd crushed so many emotions in himself after he left the all boys First Order Academy. The panic became an attack on his body as a strange nausea twisted inside him, making him scrambled madly to the toilet. Vomiting till all he could do was dry heave heavily for what seemed like hours to the broken man. Eventually his shaking had worsen to the point of being unable to raise himself from his knees to his feet-remind him of his younger years at the academy and his childhood home. How'd he had always have these little panic attacks and would hide in his closet-a small confined space that comforted him. If only the rebels could see him now, the First Order's highest official other then Snoke on all fours pathetically crawling to his closet while broken dry sobs left him. Eventually he slipped into the small dark space and curled up into a ball, knees drawn to his chin and he pressed his back against a wall desperately. Arms coming over his head to shield himself from the world as agonized wails left him, the only coherent thought the man had was a simple one in the storm of emotions. He would **BURN** the resistance's heart out, he'd take what they love and destroy it._

In his state of panic filled memories the terrified General had vomited all over the ground, getting it on himself as his glassy dazed eyes stared with disinterest, like he didn't see what he just did. All of this didn't anger the man he'd kicked, no if anything Finn felt more panic take over him as the General's breathing shuttered and held at times, like he would give out and give up on breathing. They did not just risk their lives taking him on board to have him die because he couldn't breath, the dark man bit his lip as he nervously rolled the man away from the sick puddle and onto his stomach so he would not choke on his own vomit. A disgusting mix of thin red, thick greenish-yellow, and clear fluids dripped from the man's mouth as his eyes fluttered before staying closed. Finn of course panicked, gently he felt the man's burning hot throat for any heart beats and found it, causing the storming emotions inside himself to still. He was alive just for now, perhaps the drugs just where to much and made him sick? Oh well as long as he was out, Finn was pleased and happily turns to bb-8 giving him a small high five. The resistance's base was close enough for everyone to relax when they finally landed...

Hux awoke more pleasantly this time, though still mildly drugged as he could hardly move his heavy limbs. Being able to observe was a blessing though, causing him to take in his surroundings, he was in a stone building underground by the earthy smell and warmth he felt. The chair he was tied to was steal, perhaps they feared he was physically strong enough to break the chair? Couldn't they see how thin he was now from lack of proper caring for himself? Hearing someone cough to catch his attention, Hux kept looking away trying to observe everything hopping to annoy the creature. His uniform except for his black tank top, pants and boots had been removed and folded up on a table with tools on it. Feeling a small burst of happiness that they at least took care of his cloths, he decided he would grace the other creature with his attention, only to find an older woman smirking at him. Tilting his head in a way many would call curiosity the General barked out a laugh, hoping to cause the humanoid female rage.

The laugh had the desired effect, she had lost her temper and bashed her fist into his head making that nauseating spinning room effect that he knew all too well. Turning his head back to her he grinned, knowing blood coated his teeth and another laugh spilled out of him along with the words "What's wrong _half-breed_? To soft to do more?" He knew many half _anythings_ didn't enjoy the term half-breed, he wondered how far he could push her before she killed him in a fitful rage. She did slip into a rage but didn't kill him, on no she was in too much control and Hux hated it. Teeth bared like an animal as he spat cunning, cutting words hoping to set her off to kill him, his red hair became wild like the color it sported, eyes cold brilliant green that mocked every blow. Soon enough his body was coated in deep purple, blue and green ugly bruises along with small gashes, blood coated lower half of his face and neck. Pulling away with her last punch she smirked at him only to frown when he choked out a raspy laugh, entirely mocking. Frustration over took her when she kick him hard in the stomach then left the General coughing up blood all alone, his only real regret was that he should've waited till she had a sharp object before teasing her.

During each session he taunted every old and knew torturer thrown in with him, it didn't matter how hard they punched, kick, cut, or stabbed-he'd always came out on top by them admitting defeat and leaving in a annoyed fit. Sometimes he'd try to encourage them with his own tails of torturing the enemy but usually that made many leave quickly with their skin sickly green. Honestly he was disappointed, the organization that look Kylo Ren's life and soon his was pathetic, trying to get information out but being kind or through tactics that don't work. None were actually trained in the art of torture and wouldn't even put him out of his misery, how utterly vile. He'd slowly began to lose tract of the days (weeks?) with each pathetic failed torture attempt till Leia Organa herself stepped into the cell, this perked his interest enough to lift his head and look at her. Oh Ren's mother looked absolutely livid, like she was ready to smite him and his terrible wicked ways! This only made the ginger sit up straighter as a small smirk curled up onto this face, oh would she break and leave him without any information?

"My goodness, _Princess_ Leia herself came down to visit me. What could I have done to deserve such a divine pleasure?" The general said sarcastically before looking away with disinterest, trying to cause Leia to attack him. General Leia didn't so much as flinch at his words, in fact she kept her angry face before looking him over and assessing his injuries. Hux knew he was a mess of old and new bruises, leaving his skin tender to any touch but he was used to beatings. Sure it had been a few years since anyone had touched him but everyone, especially himself was trained to resist torture. Being the highest member of the First Order didn't make him an exception, if anything Snoke put more effort into making him resistant to torture of many kinds. _Thankfully not sexual torture-he wouldn't be able to hand anything like that again..._  Leia stayed surprisingly quiet making the male suppress the urge to snap at her till she took a bite, no need make a desperate sound to fill the silence.

"I'm surprise that you lasted this long Hux, seeing as you're such a high member of the order. You certainly don't look capable of standing torture or creating a mental force block... It's almost like you're not even a living thing, you certainty aren't fully human." She looked at him like he was something less then her and he felt an old twisting rage at how she treated him. How dare she?! She had no room to look down at him, who had ripped up her stupid resistance? Who had destroyed five planets and half of her army?!

"Ah well the First Order actually makes an effort with it's soldiers, we don't just throw a bunch of strays together and hope for the best. You know train them for everything, even higher ups must be able to handle torture or they're obsolete, like you..." A cold smirk pulled at the redheads face as he hoped his insult cut into her. If he could break the leader and war hero, the others would seek to end him.

"You sure are feisty for being such a cold empty man, tell me general at the end of the day is there even anyone who likes you? Do you have a lover who shows you affection or a friend who drinks to your victors? You may have won a few battles but men who have no one to take care of them fall **hard**  in the end, would anyone be there to catch you or would you break like glass?" Leia stared at him calmly, no hint of emotions passed on her face while Hux felt a gnawing pain in his chest. He struggled to keep his face emotionless during her small speech but he couldn't keep it together at the end, a bitter twisted laugh came from him after it and he hung his head struggling against his rage. Eventually his emotions won as he snapped his head up to glare at her with almost insane eyes, he wanted to feel her break under his hands. Taste blood from tearing her apart-he wanted to be soaked in her blood as he killed her men, enjoying beautiful music composed of horrified, pain filled screams.

" _ **YOU TOOK HIM FROM ME! WHY DO YOU THINK I'VE BEEN ENDANGERING MORE NEUTRAL PLANETS?! BECAUSE OF YOU! YOU TOOK MY SOULMATE FROM ME, THE ONE PERSON I WOULD PUT ABOVE THE FIRST ORDER! YOU KILLED KYLO REN SO I MADE IT MY MISSION TO END YOU REGARDLESS OF IT PUTTING MY LIFE IN DANGER!**_ " After his outburst the redhead General looked down gasping weakly from his bruised, cracked ribs protesting at his anger. He wanted to kill them all, in any and every way. They'd tore the one thing that made him feel irreplaceable for a moment, made his small, short, insignificant, and hard life feel like the struggling and clawing had been worth it. Even in death the man could make Hux's heart flutter painfully just thinking of him, even in death he made him feel so desperate to be held and filled. Unknowing he'd showed not only his rage but pure grief and agony to General Leia, causing her to be taken aback by his expressions. Waiting for the young man try to rein in his emotions, Leia formulated a plan causing herself to grin at the fuming bloodied ginger.

"That'll be all Hux, I do hope you enjoy the rest of your stay..." She trailed of teasingly before leaving the room loving how the other man screamed in fury at her. He'd tried to break her, make her give into hatred yet he'd been the one to shatter his own mask.

Fuming he slumped in his chair, trying to look defeated as his hands desperately tried to tear off his cuffs. He wanted to tear into everyone, he'd taste the blood of others by nightfall. Anger made his painfully malnourished thin body to coil waiting for someone to come and try to torture him now, he needed someone to try. Unfortunately General Hux had never heard of the phase, 'be careful what you wish for' or he may have stayed quiet. Eventually while waiting his rage subsided while he coldly calculated a way to try and break free for a suicide run at Princess Leia. Lost in planning he didn't look up when his door was opened or even when they gently closed the cell door as though they wished for privacy. However he did notice the beautiful soft voice that called his name, making his blood turn to ice and his heart twist painfully in disbelieve. It couldn't be who he thought it was, it couldn't be him-he was dead!

"K-Kylo?!"

 


End file.
